DragonBallZ: History of Riku
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Gohan died in a tragic way, and Riku was now left to protect her little brother Trunks. Trunks runs off again, and now Riku has to save him. She couldn't get to him in time, because the Androids nearly killed him. But Riku grabbed him in time. After a few months, Bulma started to make a time machine for Riku. Riku went back in time to fix the Android mess, or help them in that time


**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall, Z, GT, or the new series Super. It's original owners are Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Bird Studios. I hope you guys like this story, and give good reviews. Thanks.**

* * *

 ** _DragonBallZ: History of Riku  
Chapter 1_**

Trunks and his big sister Riku were running down a beaten down alley, their stamina slowly weakening. Every step that they took, every minute their pride was fading along with their stamina. Instead of facing the threats they were supposed to be fighting, they ran away, waiting for Gohan to save them both. What would their father think of them?

Androids 17 and 18 were still behind them. Trunks and Riku both had it in for each other. Trunks was a meddling brat, while Riku was a fighter to protect her family, they both didn't know their places yet. The evil androids made by Dr. Gero had killed Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and even their own father. All they had now was their mother, Bulma, their best friend and mentor Gohan, and each other. Even though Riku was a year older than Trunks, she was still scared. She was mature enough to not leave her own brother behind. Riku could tell that the Androids were not going at their normal speed. The Androids were toying with them

'Trunks go, I'll try to keep them preoccupied.' Riku ordered her brother.

'But sis, you'll die if you fight the-' Trunks paused as Riku put her hand on his shoulder.

'It's okay Trunks. I'll be fine.' Riku said, trying to make Trunks run. Trunks nodded.

'Alright sis. Be careful.' Trunks said nervously. Riku nodded back to him as he ran away.

'Alright androids, you're fighting me.' Riku said orderly like.

'What makes _you_ think you can stop us?' Android 17 asked sarcastically.

'I know I can, and I WILL!' Riku yelled, raising her power level and rushing Android 17.

'You're just like Vegeta, you're always so prideful. It's a shame, you'll die just like him if you don't run now.' Android 18 spoke.

'I will not be de- Gohan!' Riku was happy that she saw her mentor/friend flying down beside her.

'Another one of you, huh. You'll both die anyway, so I guess there's no poi-' Android 17 was interrupted by Gohan punching him in the face.

'God Damn it! 18, get 'em!' Android 17 yelled.

Android 18 did a vanishing move behind Riku and did a Round House Kick that landed on her face, making Riku fly into a building. Trunks wasn't far away, so when he heard the crash, he ran towards it.

'Sis! I told you not to do it.' Trunks said, helping his sister out of the rubble that was once a building.

'T-trunks. Get out of here no-' Riku paused as Android 18 teleported behind Trunks, grabbing him by his shirt.

'You two must be brother and sister. It's a shame, your sister's gonna be dying today.' Android 18 grimaced, using her left hand to make a ball of orange ki. Android 18 blasted it at Riku, and her energy faded away quickly, until there was no more. Trunks stared at his now dead sister, clenching his fists. Android 18 dropped Trunks, laughing at his anger. She laughed so hard, she didn't even notice his power rising. Trunks was charging his aura, knowing he was gonna become a Super Saiyan this time for sure. The wind was beginning to turn, his hair standing up. Android 18 noticed finally, and raised her eyebrow in confusion. The pavement below Trunks' feet began to crack. He clenched his fists tighter, giving one final push until-

 _It was all just another dream_

* * *

Trunks awoke to see his sister hovering over him.

'Mom has breakfast ready, I've been calling your name for a few minutes Tru-' Riku paused as Trunks hugged her tightly.

'I'm so glad you're not dead!' Trunks yelled, a little to loud.

'Trunks, was it that dream again?' Riku questioned. Trunks nodded yes. Since the Androids killing their father, Trunks has been having nightmares of either his sister of being killed, or himself, or even Gohan.

'Okay, what I was gonna say, mom said that Gohan wants to meet us after we're done eating; he wants to talk to both of us.' Riku continued. Trunks didn't say another word, he just hugged his sister again, relieved she was still alive.

After eating their breakfast, the both ran eagerly outside to meet Gohan.

'Mom said you wanted to see us...' Riku said.

'Yeah. Trunks, Riku, I don't think it's a secret the androids aren't letting up... Our efforts seem to be useless, they aren't affecting them at all...'

'Don't say that Gohan! Me and Riku both look up to y-' Trunks paused as Riku interrupted him.

'Trunks, I'm afraid Gohan's right on this one.' Riku said, putting a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

'Let me finish... I think it's pointless for you Trunks to train anymore. There's a gap between you and the Androids, even if you did train until my age, you still wouldn't be able to beat them. Riku on the other hand, you're getting stronger by the minute, which is surprising for a girl. Trunks, there's no way you could be able to beat them. Even I can't do it. and I've spent my childhood fighting people like Freiza and... both of you guys' father.'

Trunks and Riku were speechless. They both didn't know how to react to what Gohan had just said. Gohan would've never said such a thing. They both Trunks and Riku were confused.

'Gohan, what are you saying?' Trunks questioned.

'What I mean is... Trunks, every time you go to fight the androids, you're power level basically shrinks, and you are getting weaker. Riku... You on the other hand, you're power is rising at every minute when you fight the androids 17 and 18. I think I can still train you Riku, but Trunks... I think it's hopeless.' Gohan explained.

They both again were... speechless. Riku nodded, but Trunks was still in shock. He ran off, going towards the androids attack grounds.

'Trunks!' Riku yelled, going after him. Just as she was about to dash away, Gohan grabbed the back of her shirt and shook his head.

'But Gohan! He'll die if I do-'

'I'll go get him, you're not ready to fight them yet.' Gohan interrupted Riku. Riku nodded.

* * *

Trunks ran downtown to where the Androids were attacking. They both stopped and stared at him for a minute, than laughed, pointing fingers at him.

'What, _you_ think you're gonna try to beat us again?! Please, don't even bother, we'll pummel you right here and now.' Android 18 said, dropping down from her building she was standing on.

'Get away from Trunks!' Gohan said, landing in front of Trunks.

'Oh, and what's _spike hair_ gonna do about it huh?' Android 17 said.

'This!' Gohan yelled, going Super Saiyan and rushing after Android 17 for a kick.


End file.
